The Divine Dragons Origin's
by Draconian00
Summary: This is the story of a Dragon who doesnt even know that he is a Dragon in the first place. But he is one of a kind, last kind actually. The Last of The Divine Dragons. Follow him on this adventure of a immortal life time!
1. chapter 1

Darkness, calmness, numbness, silence and birth.

Birth of a new life, Birth from someone's death,

BIRTH OF A NEW GOD. A Dragon GOD!

I was wakeing up,wakeing up in a lush green and grassy field. It had wild flowers, lavanders, daisies and even a few sunflowers here and there. It was a very beautiful and mesmerizing sight to Look upon. It is like the first time you see an ocean veiw with the sunset from an firey orange after glow as it goes down behind the wall, or a floor like apperince that we call the sea. I was beginning to open up my eyes and look around in a panic. But as i gazed on the valley before me, my paniced state instantly vanished. I do not know what came over me but i silently wept to myself. I was in a dazed moment. Regardlesss of my moment it was there and then that i relized that I dont know where i am, who i am or what i am. These questions suddenly hit me like an atomic bomb.u


	2. Dragon's saving drive!

As I was questing these to myself, I was laying in the middle of the field. Thinking of this, but unknown to me something was watching me very intently. Staring with amber red eyes! Suddenly I heard a scream, a scream for help! It surprised me but I tryed non the less to go to this persons aid. But my body wouldn't let me move an inch not even a milimeter! So I tried my hardest to work out the numbness in my limbs, to get them working again. To my luck and surprise it worked excellently! Then I began to trot my way to the plea for safety. I was actually running, running at a inhumanly like speed. As I glanced to my rear I noticed everything was bending behind me. Like a strong gust of a gale at a few hundred mile per hour was pushing them apart in a line straight at my back! I looked back to my front and saw everything was being split like a river makeing it's self a new path to diverge from the source. It was like new kid was being made to follow it masters command . A new feeling, a new sensation to me. Because in all my new found life and possibly past life, I don't think I have ever ran this fast! I quit focusing on myself and returned back to the present to focus on my current task. Still I continued onward. As I came upon the crys for help. I was completely disgusted. It was a group of soldiers or knights. Raiding this small town, or small village. But that is not what disgusted me, it was a knight that was covered in blood. I smelled where it came from, I looked to the far right of a building and there was the body of a man. Who had a slash and a large sword impelled to the hilt in this man's chest. Across from a woman, what looked like a teenaged girl and a little girl, screaming "DADDY NOOOO"! The knight then looked toward the little girl and the group of three females. He had a deranged look in his dark blue eyes. Upon hearing the little girl. I saw him turn his attention to her, then suddenly the teenager and apparently their mother both ran foward to protect the little child. The teenager covering the child and her back facing the mothers back, as their mother ran in between them and the blood covered crazed soldier. He slow began walking toward the group, while saying over and over " you will all be Mine"( screaming the last part at the top of his lungs). He stopped in front of the protective mother, a slow, ever so slow grabbed the cleaver like sword and raised it above hi head all the way back until the tip touched the back of his armor plate. I , on the other hand was INRAGED about this modest sized group of "Murdering Knights"! I went instantly into a beyond God like burst of speed. As I was getting infront of the woman, the man began to swing down in a deadly and oval like arc. When I stopped, I didn't even flinch, I just stood there stick still until I saw his sword come down and hit me on my apparently pure white and scaled bulky chest. I didn't care at all at the moment. There was a loud shattering sound and a dull thud, but can be heard through out the entire village/town. The sword shattered all the way to the hilt of the sword and fell because of how hard and dense my scales and chest was.( it's like hitting a metal bat against and solid steel pole, it basically bounced of without a smudge or even a smear) Due to the force, hit and surprise of something instantly blocking his strike and veiw of the females. The look of fear was an understatement to this man and all the other people in the veiw of me. My Dragon form stood as tall as seven foot. ( I have three more forms, shhhhhh _ ) They were at a loss of words because a solid pure white, golden himed and blue hued Dragon was now in front of this" MURDER"!!!! I stood and stared. He sat, and smelled of urine, STRONGLY. As he began to move, I suddenly began to... TO BE CONTINUED.( and sorry I HSTE CLIFFHANGERS MYSELF, but just wanted to see someone else's reaction. If someone is reading this ,Please PM ME. My first story!!!! And tell if I need some revising if my story. Also , It's nice to meet you!!!!!)


End file.
